1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc centering device which centers a stack of discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an HDD (Hard Disc Drive) is an auxiliary memory unit which records and retrieves data using its magnetized aluminum disc. Recording data after assembling 1 or 2 HDDs is difficult where one or more high density and high capacity HDDs are used. To solve this, a method of assembling HDDs after mounting a plurality of HDDs on a chuck and recording data thereon, has been introduced.
In this method, to prevent vibration generated by a rotation due to a recording of data, a centering process that enables a plurality of discs to have the same disc center is performed using a centering device.
According to a conventional disc centering device, a plurality of discs are centered by pushing circumferences of the discs using a pushing unit. This disc centering device is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1996-53058, filed by the present applicant.
The above disc centering device is suitable for centering a relatively small number of discs, for example, 2 or 3 discs, but may not be suitable for centering 10 or more discs due to a configurational limit of respective parts of the disc centering device, including the pushing unit, and difficulty in securing accurate locations of the discs. Also, to fix a plurality of discs with the conventional centering device, a user has to manually manipulate the plurality of discs by his/her own hands. Accordingly, the efficiency and reliability of centering the discs are lowered.
To solve some of the problems described above, a disc chuck can be used to chuck the plurality of discs, and simultaneously perform a centering operation with respect to the discs.
However, the centering operation described above is performed in the interior of the discs, and thus a chucking state has to be continuously maintained during a recording of data, which may cause a transformation of the discs. Additionally, because the disc chuck performs the chucking and centering operations simultaneously, an interior configuration becomes complicated, making it difficult to maintain and repair the disc centering device. Furthermore, because the weight of the disc chuck is increased, a centrifugal force generated during a rotating is increased, creating a vibration problem due to the rotation of the discs.